


I Hear You Made a Friend

by Tamabonotchi



Series: I Hear You [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M, deaf!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamabonotchi/pseuds/Tamabonotchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walked into class one day to find Cas talking to someone. The one where Dean gets jealous of someone getting close to Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear You Made a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azzurri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzurri/gifts).



> 'I Hear You Made a Friend' AKA 'Dean gets jelly'.  
> Wrote this for my best-irl-fandom friend azzurri who just wanted more of the deaf!Cas verse!

Dean walked into class one day to find Cas talking to someone.

Dean would always meet Cas in their first period room early before classes started, seeing as it was the only class they shared that semester. His interpreter usually didn't arrive until later, so they always had the time alone-- until now.

The kid was obviously new, seeing as Dean didn't recognize him (and he was decent-enough person to know everyone in his classes) and he had that same air of awkwardness Cas had when he first came to the school.

Dean noticed that the guy was not only talking, but _signing_. In fact, judging by the speed the two of them were going, he was really _good at it_.

Who was this guy?

"Cas?"

Dean finally walked in, touching Cas' shoulder. Cas turned, and his eyes brightened when he saw Dean.

_Hello, Dean._

"Who is this?" Dean signed. He looked back at the boy, who stood up and brought his hand out.

"My name is Inias."

Dean shot him a weird look before shaking his hand. He looked back down at Cas for any other explanation.

_He's new._

Alright, that made sense.

"I'm Dean."

"I wasn't quite sure what to do, so I was looking for my first period classroom and met Castiel. He was helping me with my schedule."

By then, students were filing into the room, and Dean mumbled a curse at the time that had already passed. Cas didn't notice and signed back to Inias.

_It was not a problem, Inias._

"T-That's cool. Yeah, Cas could tell you everything about all the teachers in the school, most who don't even know him by name."

He was about to sign to Cas the gist of what when he noticed Inias was signing something to Cas and Cas whipped back toward him with his amused glare.

_Please, Dean._

Dean stood there thrown off as Cas turned back to Inias and they started conversing about something Dean couldn't figure out. By then, class was about to start and everyone else were already sitting. That was when Dean realized that Inias was sitting in _Dean's_ seat, right next to Cas.

 

\---

 

Turned out, Cas and Inias had the same schedules. Dean learned when they left together after first period, Cas only waving back to Dean.

It's not like Dean was upset- seriously, he wasn't-- but it was unnerving. Inias followed Cas everywhere, sitting next to him again during lunch. He even blended in with the rest of Cas' family, with his ability to sign perfect and seamlessly.

Dean didn't even have the time to have any sort of conversation with Cas, as before he could even finish his stilted sentence, Inias looked over and interrupted, asking Cas about a class assignment. Dean could tell how in the few minutes it would take Dean to clumsily sign a question or two to Cas, he and Inias could decide on a plan for a big project in AP History.

He sat back as he felt a pang strike a chord through his body. To the side, Gabriel snorted.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"Looks like someone here is getting jealous. Where'd this kid show up anyway?"

"He's new here. He and Cas take the same classes."

Dean pointedly ignored Gabe's first statement as he tried to swallow down the rest of his lunch.

"Boy, it looks like they've been together for years."

Dean sent a dangerous glare at Balthazar and his remark.

"Why don't you shut it?"

Dean turned when he felt a squeeze on his arm, and saw Cas staring at him with concern in his face.

_What's wrong?_

_It's nothing._

Cas didn't seem convinced. Still, he accepted Dean's answer before picking up a notepad and started writing a message down.

_Inias and I were talking about starting on a project for class today. You can still come over after school and possibly help us._

_Help you with work? Cute, Cas. Like I can actually help you with any of your classes you're taking. I'd probably get everything wrong._

Dean knew Cas would huff in response and respond back with his answer how Dean was smarter than he said, but everyone was moving to get to class. Cas looked up at him in a questioning gaze before Dean hastily picked up his stuff and signed back a goodbye before leaving.

 

\---

 

_You're an asshole._

_Cas-_

_No shut up._

Cas slammed the door and Dean heard the audible click of the lock as he stood in front of Cas' room. He rubbed his sore arm, cursing. Cas really knew how to throw a punch.

"What's all this noise? Usually Cassie is never so loud, which is quite beneficial when you're entertaining guests. God, what did you do?" Balthazar appeared behind Dean, looking serious.

"I didn't do anything!" Dean argued.

"My dear, Cassie wouldn't throw a fit. You're the one that was hit and walked away from. So, what did you do?"

"Screw you."

Dean pushed through and hurried down the stairs, trying to get out of the house as fast as possible. When Gabriel appeared, those hopes were effectively crushed.

"Hey Dean-o? Where you headin' off to? "

"Don't let him leave, Gabe. He and Cassie had a fight." Balthazar called, appearing right behind Dean.

"Wow, you couldn't even make it to five months? I got 40 bucks on you two!" Gabriel joked.

"I don't care about you assholes and your little betting ring. I'm not in the mood for any of your bullshit."

"Whoa, slow down Lou Ferrigno. If you're this mad and Cassie is actually slamming doors, something's got to be up." Gabriel stepped forward, and Dean felt the change and glare fall upon him from the shorter man, surprising him. "Now spill it. You seem to forget the friendly threat of bodily harm I'd do to you if you messed this up."

Sighing, Dean leaned against the counter in defeat.

"It was that Inias kid."

"You're not in kindergarten, you can't blame this one the little puppy that just came today." Balthazar groaned. Dean shot him a look.

"I swear none of this would have happened if he didn't know when to quit it. I'd had it when he took Cas' phone to put _his_ number in it. When that happened, I told him to leave. I was pissed."

Gabriel and Balthazar listened quietly before Balthazar cut in.

"Hold on a second. I think I saw him right before that. Did you know what they were talking about?" He asked.

"Well, not really because they were signing at warp speed. He barely talked to me; all he did was stare at Cas like he was the green light across the bay or whatever."

"If you actually paid attention, you would've known they were talking about exchanging numbers. It's something partners in projects do, or friends. Cassie is allowed to make friends, Dean. Not every person he meets wants to bang him." Balthazar chided.

"Wait, seriously?"

Of course Dean didn't think of the (very probable) possibility that the two would exchange numbers for a school project.

"Wow, you went jealous ape 'cause this kid got Cas' number? Are you still wondering why Cas is mad at you?" Gabriel whistled.

"OK, so I overreacted. But then Cas thought it was all my fault. He even punched me, but wouldn't say anything even when I explained it to him." Dean explained. Balthazar sighed dramatically, leaning over to Dean.

"It's probably best you go back up and talk to Cassie about it."

"Why?"

"It's really simple- who do you know are Cassie's friends?"

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but closed it in confusion.

"Cas' friends?" Dean echoed, and the other two nodded. "Well, he's friends with all of you guys. You're all one big freaky mind hive. Then there's me, obviously, with Sam, and Jo, and Ash, and sometimes there's Pam with Garth and Benny…"

"But, save for Sam and possibly Jo, are those people Cassie would actually call a friend, or are they your friends?"

Dean stared at Balthazar in bewilderment. He never thought of it before. 

"So outside of his family, Little Bro doesn't have a lot of friends, and he never really did. I'm thinking this Inias was like one of the only friend he's made by himself, and you went and chased him out. Literally. I think you need to put on your big boy undies and go up there and kiss and make up."

 

\---

 

Cas turned around when Dean walked into the room with a blank face. Dean made his presence known, stepping heavily for Cas to feel it from the floor. He looked at Cas expectantly, waiting for the other to respond.

_What._

_Sorry. I am an asshole._

_Yes you are._

_Cas._

He finally looked up at Dean, and neither said anything. Cas turned back and grabbed a pen and pad and wrote while Dean sat down on his bed and waited. A moment later Cas slid the pad over.

_Inias was a friend. He actually has an older sister who's deaf, her name is Hester. I do apologize for making you feel left out and seeming to pay more attention to Inias, but meeting someone new was incredibly enlightening, especially someone that had a deaf sibling._

Dean groaned. He was not only a shitty boyfriend, but a shitty friend.

_Jesus, I seriously am sorry Cas. I didn't know. And here I was being the jealous girlfriend._

Cas didn't say anything for a long time, and Dean fidgeted in his spot. His head snapped up when he heard the chair roll back and watched as Cas stepped forward, placing a hand on Dean's chest and pushing him down onto the bed. Dean didn't question it, letting Cas manhandle him down and climbing on top and _this was not what he was expecting_.

"Cas?"

_I was not always this._

_Not always what?_

_Deaf._

Dean stared back at Cas, stunned before moving to sign _Really?_

_When I was younger, I became very sick._

Cas could tell Dean was having trouble trying to sign back, and helpfully passed the notepad while Dean hastily scrawled back.

_Do you remember anything?_

_No, not really. I was only a child. I have vague memories of my sibling’s voices and Beethoven._

_Jesus, Cas_

_I hope you can understand Dean._

Dean dropped the pad to the side before pulling Cas closer. Cas quickly followed and curled onto Dean, finally resting his shoulder with a sigh.

Neither of them moved. Dean thought for a moment that it would become uncomfortable with Cas' weight on top of him, but it actually felt warm. It had been a while since Dean had felt another body so close, and he didn't think how much he missed it, and how he hasn't done this with Cas before.

The silence was interrupted by loud bangs coming from outside, and a second later Gabriel burst into the room. Dean's first instinct was to jump and move away, but that didn't happen with Castiel holding him tighter in surprise.

"Well, isn't it the two love birds! You should've put a hanger on the door, Dean-o."

"It's not like that!"

Gabriel smirked at Dean's burning face, while Dean moved to push Cas as he tried to sit up.

"Aw, don't be like that Dean. I hope you're gentle with my baby bro!"

"Get the fuck out already-"

Cas slapped a hand over Dean's mouth, silencing him. He turned towards his older brother him the look Cas always gave Gabriel. Gabriel smirked before signing to him.

_Sorry Cassie! Just asking if you guys have done it yet._

_Gabriel, that is not the appropriate sign for sexual intercourse._

_Just wanted to make sure Dean saw it!_

"Asshat!" Dean yelled when Cas finally dropped his hand just as Gabriel skipped ( _he was totally skipping_ ) away and disappeared back downstairs. Dean growled before calming down, and looked back to see Cas staring at him. Cas' eyes flitted back and forth between Dean's lips and eyes. Getting the message, Dean leaned forward the small distance and their lips met. Cas hummed in approval, opening his mouth for Dean to follow. Cas' hands ghosted down Dean's back and forward to his chest, resulting in a moan from the boy. Cas smiled into the kiss before they separated, regaining their breath.

Dean moved again to catch Cas, but he moved away and backed all the way off Dean and off the bed. He answered Dean's befuddled look with a chaste kiss.

_'You will apologize to Inias. I will see you tomorrow.'_

 

\---

 

Dean apologized to Inias the next day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! For any glaring mistakes, you can tell me so I can fix it.


End file.
